Torstein Aagaard-Nilsen
Torstein Aagaard-Nilsen (b. Oslo, 11 January 1964) is a contemporary Norwegian composer. Contents 1 Life 2 Compositions 2.1 For orchestra 2.2 For wind band 2.3 For brass band 2.4 For choir 2.5 Vocal works with orchestral or instrumental accompaniment 2.6 Cantatas and masses 2.7 Piano 2.8 Chamber music 3 References 4 External links Life Aagaard-Nilsen grew up in Kabelvåg on Lofoten in northern Norway. From 1986 to 1990 he studied at the Bergen Conservatory of Music (now known as the Grieg Academy) and at the University of Bergen.1 From 1990 to 1994 he worked at the Bergen Conservatory as a teacher of contemporary classical music. Furthermore, he was leader of the Autunnale-festivalen - (Music Factory and Autunnale), also in Bergen. In 1992 and 1993 he arranged and composed for the Forsvarets Stabsmusikkorps Vestlandet - Norwegian Army Band, Bergen (NABB), writing, among other works, Arctic Landscape. In this period Aagaard-Nilsen wrote many works for wind band and brass band. Aagaard-Nilsen works as conductor of various school and amateur orchestras, and also as a teacher at the Manger Folkehøgskule. He founded the forum Av garde together with Ketil Hvoslef, Jostein Stalheim and Knut Vaage. As a composer he has written for orchestra, chamber ensemble, choir, wind band and brass band. Compositions For orchestra 1992/2000 The fourth Angel for trumpet and sinfonietta 1995-1996 Concerto for Cello and Orchestra 1996 Concerto for Trumpet and String Orchestra - Hommage' 1997 rev.2003 The Cry of Fenrir - Concerto for Tuba and Orchestra 1998 Concerto for Trombone and String Orchestra 2000 Pierrot´s Lament - Concerto for Euphonium and Orchestra 2003 Fanfares and Fairytales (Concerto No. 2 for Trombone and Orchestra) 2007 "Wind Eyes" For wind band 1992 Arctic Landscape for Military Band 1994 Preludium for Symphonic Band 1994 Triade - "The Angels of Destruction" for large wind ensemble 1998 Pang - Introduction No. 4 for Symphonic Band 2001 Concerto for Large Wind Ensemble (Pentagram) 1.Call and Awakening 2.Ritual I 3.De Profundis 4.Ritual II 5.Call and Conclusion 2002 Cantilena Cradle Song for solo trombone and wind band 2002 Wings of Changes for Wind Ensemble" (Recordinglabel SIMAX) 2002 "Cantilena: Cradle song for trombone and wind band" 2004 Cantilena II: Mountain Song for euphonium and wind ensemble 2004 "The Playground Project" 2006 "Cantilena III for 3 trombones and wind ensemble For brass band 1988 Circius (various recordings) 1989 Abstractions 1990 Entrada : Introduction No. 2 1990-1991 Awakening 1991 The Binding of the Wolf 1993 Concerto for Bb Cornet and Brass Band 1996 Seid (also a version B from 2009) (recording on DOYEN) 1998 Riffs and Interludes 1998/1999 Dynamis - Missa Sophia (recording on LAWO) 1999 "Mosquito for trombone and brass band 2002/2005 "Myth" 2003 Aubade - Dawn Songs of the Fabulous Birds (test piece for the 2003 European Brass Band Competition in Bergen, Norway) 2003 Bloodaxe Lament for Tuba and Brass Band 2005 "Klotho" 2005 Hommage á Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 2006 "Steam Songs" 2006 Cantigas (recording on LAWO) 2007 "Blue Phrases" for solo trumpet, electronics and brass band 2007 "Chant" (recording on LAWO) 2007/2008 "Totem" Concerto gross for brass band and electronics 2009 "Euphonium Concerto" For choir 1992 Ensomme skip for female choir (SSAA) - text (Norwegian): Rolf Jacobsen 1994/2010 Bølgje for mixed choir - text (Norwegian): Halldis Moren Vesaas 1996 "I otta du rise" for male choir (TTBB) 2001/2002 Aldri før... for mixed choir - text (Norwegian): Rolf Jacobsen 2002 Et annet lys for mixed choir - text (Norwegian): Stein Mehren 2005 "Sorg" fir male choir - text (Norwegian): Stein Mehren 2008 "Jolekvad (variations on In Dulci Jubilo) for two female choir Vocal works with orchestral or instrumental accompanimentedit 1990/1991 Jacobsen sanger for baritone and trumpet text: Rolf Jacobsen 1999 Det andre lyset for voice, saxophone, trombone and piano text: Stein Mehren Cantatas and masses 1994 Vår jord, vår Evighet cantata for Tromsø on the occasion of the 200-year anniversary, for soprano, baritone, mixed choir, wind band and strings - text: Rolf Jacobsen 1.Preludium 2.Det ryker 3.Små lys på havet 4.Nord 5.Sol i sorg 6.Hyss 1998/1999 Dynamis - Missa sophia for cornet, trombone, tuba, percussion and brass band Piano 1993 Hot-house - Drivhus 2000/2002 "Views" 2006 "Akvarell (Watercolour) (for Rune Alver) 2008 "Nattsvermer (for Rune Alver) 2009 "Lofotbrev (for Rune Alver) 2010 "Blue Traces" (for Rune Alver) Chamber music 1989/95 "Four Lyric Pieces" for solo EUphonium 1990 "Black Rain" for solo Euphonium 1991 Black Light for recorder, violin, singer (alto) and piano, version 2: for recorder, violin, cello and harpsichord, version 3: for flute, oboe, violin and piano 1992/2001 "The Fourth Angel" for trumpet and sinfonietta 1993 Novelle for Brass Ensemble for 4 trumpets, 3 trombones, bass trombone, French horn and tuba 1996 Fabula I for flute, clarinet, vibraphone, piano, 2 violins, viola, cello and double bass 1996 Fabula II for oboe, bassoon, French horn, trumpet, trombone, percussion, 2 violins, viola, cello and double bass 1996/98 "Sinfonietta" (1. Fabula III, 2. Fabula IV, 3. Fabula V, 4. Singing Landscape) for sinfonietta 1998 Crossing Lines quartet for trombone, accordion, violin and cello 1998 Glance of a Landscape quartet for percussion 1999 Light for trombone and percussion 1999 "Two Insects" for Solo Euphonium 2000 "Spin" for brass quintet 2001 "Kyklos" for brass quintet 2002 Winds of Change for Oboe, Eb clarinet, 3 Bb clarinets, Bass Clarinet, and 2 Saxophones 2003 "Knock" for percussion trio 2005 "Of Night and Darkness" for trombone quartet 2008 "Blue Fragments" for Piano trio and percussion 2008 "The Season of Blue Lights" for sinfonietta 2009 "Song for Kharon" for tuba and electronics 2010 "Orpheus Lament" for trumpet and electronics References 1.Jump up ^ Biography, Allmusic External links Official website Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Composers from Oslo Category:Norwegian contemporary classical composers Category:Male classical composers